1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrooptic devices, manufacturing methods of electrooptic devices, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As an example of electrooptic devices, for example, a liquid crystal device of an active drive system that includes transistors in each pixel as elements configured to control and switch pixel electrodes is widely known. Liquid crystal devices are used in, for example, a direct-view display, a light valve of a projector, and so on.
In this type of liquid crystal device, an electric wire at a fixed potential side is electrically connected, via a contact hole, with a storage capacitor having a structure in which a dielectric film (insulation film) is sandwiched between a pair of capacitor electrodes as described in JP-A-2005-128309, for example.
However, in the case where both an area of an electric wire connected with one of the pair of the capacitor electrodes (fixed potential side: COM potential) and an area of an electric wire connected with the other capacitor electrode (source potential) are relatively large, static electricity generated in a manufacturing process, for example, accumulates both at a source electric wire side to which the source potential is applied and at a common electric wire side to which the common potential is applied in large quantity (so as to have a large parasitic capacitance). Because of this, excessive static electricity flows from the source electric wire side to the common electric wire side when a pad portion (contact hole) is opened at the common electric wire side, which arises a problem that the dielectric film (insulation film) configuring the storage capacitor is broken down due to the static electricity.